Elemental Chaos
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: 6 princesses who each contol an element to keep the peace, 6 demons who each control an element to bring chaos. From Ryu Vixen publishing, we bring you 'Elemental Chaos' SasoSaku ?xOC ZetsuOC KakuOC ItaHina KimiOC
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Chaos

Chapter 1

* * *

_Long ago, there were six princesses. They were the protectors, of all that kept our world in balance. With them together, peace and harmony, reigned, over the world. Each, were the keeper of a single element, that held this tranquility, in place._

_But then- darkness- spread over the lands like a sand storm, hazing the sun and clouding the sky. That's when they came._

_Demons, invaded the peaceful land, causing havoc and destruction. The princesses could only watch, as their villages were destroyed, and people slaughtered carelessly. The demons, had elemental and elemental keepers,. of their own.Each keeper, was a master, of the element they protected._

_They followed the orders of their Lord, and each took a princess hostage. The land fell into the hands of the Demon Lord, and each tower that held a princess, grew into a dangerous fortress. The demon element keepers, who were called 'Sabari', took one princess, who came to be called 'Empiresses', as their own._

_They altered their real forms, into ones they thought were 'pleasing' to the human eye. They promised their leader, who they called 'Diablo', that they would make sure their hostages would stay in their given fortresses. For there were demon rebels, who had sided with the surviving humans and called themselves, 'Bishop'._

_Diablo himself, even took a princess, being a Sabari as well. _

_Our story begins here..._

_&_

(Diablo's Castle)

He gave her chains an angry tug.

"I COMMAND you to come over here!" He growled controlling, giving the chains another rough tug.

* * *

(snap shot!)

Name: Diablo (Spanish for 'Devil')

Age: ?

Eye color: red

Hair color: unknown

Element: Inferno

Info: The king of Demons, his name is unknown. He's never been seen, with out his armour, which is thick and of a shiny purple/ black color. His helmet, has a single slit in it, as well as a grid, for him to breathe, thus, letting his eye color be known.

* * *

She fell to the ground, still at a distance from him, but she got up, and refused to come closer.

"Stubborn WENCH!" He snarled angrily, tugging on the chain again, but she diddn't budge, after driving one of his spears, into the ground. She had put it in deep, and clung to it, after wrapping the chain around the shaft of it three times.

* * *

(snap shot!)

Name:Kamikoro Ryutori a.k.a Ryu

Age: ?

Eye color: grey

Hair color: purple

Element: Dark

Info: A strong and head-strong girl. She's from another planet entirely.

* * *

She fought against him lively, before he stood and gave the chain a huge tug. She yelled, falling forward, about two feet from Diablo's throne. Diablo walked over, sharply grabbing the leather collar around her neck, and pulling her up to his eye level, off the ground.

"When I tell you something, woman, you LISTEN." He barked huskily, before dropping her, letting her fall to the ground. She tried to pry her collar off, sticking her fingers under her collar. He chuckled darkly, lifting her chin up.

"It's useless, girl. There's a lock on the back of it." She could here the smirk in his voice, as he walked back to his throne. She gingerly let her fingers search her collar, before finding a lock feeling it out with her finger tips. It felt like it was- a heart- yes, a heart-shaped lock.

"...an. WOMAN!"

'CRA-CK!'

She grunted, falling onto her hands and knees, as a long, whip lash, lay across her back, burning red. Diablo held a flaming whip in his right hand, his left hand holding her 'leash'.

"For every time something is not done, you'll get a new mark on your back." He informed her. "I said come here, woman." She kept note, of how his temper increased, and how his hold on the whip tightened.

Ryu bared her teeth at him defiantly, making him crack his whip.

"I will break you, defiant wench!" He snarled, lashing his whip out at her, making her grit her teeth, in pain. "Now obey me, and COME."

Ryu scowled, starting to stand up.

"Crawl, witch. Get down on all fours." Diablo said, the sneer evident in his voice. She did as she was told, and sat down next to his chair. "There's a good witch." Diablo chuckled, looking away, loosening his grip on the flaming whip.

Ryu lightly bit her lip, slowly leaning over, before swiping the weapon,making Dablo widen his eyes. She jumped back, and hit HIM with it, making the by standing servant girls, gasp in horror. It hardly left even a SCRATCH, on his armour, but he grabbed the whip and pulled her to him.

"You're quite the playful one." she struggled, turning her head to the side, before he forced her to look at him. Diablo knocked on his chest armor. "Indestructible, girl. Not even my own whip, can penetrate. So if you wish to kill me-" He pulled her closer. "Then I suggest- you wise up." Diablo sneered in her ear, before shoving her away from him.

He kept his gaze on her. "Get her a dress-" She could feel the dark smirk in his voice. "-fit for one of her status..."

"Yes,milord." The female demon servants said, leaving.

"We can't have you sitting here looking like that- when your purpose- is to sit here and look pretty." Diablo said smugly, sitting back in his chair, pulling her closer to his throne, before tugging on the chain, making her sit like a dog. He leaned down. "I'm sure that you'll make an excellent pet."

Ryu shivered, as the icy metal of his glove, scrapped her cheek lightly, and was pulled back. The demon maids returned with a dress, making her look back at Diablo. He returned her look, and snapped his fingers, as another armour-clad figure walked forward. Diablo handed him the chain to her collar.

"She's my new pet- take her to get changed. I want her back in her new dress and in one piece."Diablo commanded. They nodded, taking the chain, and following the maids, leading Ryu along. Diablo watched her, smirking, under that helmet of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental Chaos

KimixOC

* * *

The lower demons threw her on the bed, the three of them surrounding her on the make-shaft bed in the filthy hut, closing in. She hiccuped tears in her eyes, as they giggled and grunted, mumbling terrible things they'd do to her, touching her- stroking her hair. She let out type of cry, as on roughly grabbed her boob.

"Who knew An Empiress was so pretty?" One of the goons asked gruffly in her ear, tears trickling from her eyes as the grasp on her breast tightened, making her whimper before a tall figure blocked out the trickles of light from the door way, making the three goons look at the tall shadow

"How dare you scum like you touch something better than the filth you are!" The tall figure growned, unsheathing a sword. "Step away from the woman. or be cut down to size-" The lower goons pulled a tighter circle around her and there was a swift wind. The goons fell to the ground before the girl's eyes- beheaded. The tall figure flicked the blood off his sword and put it back in its sheath, walking over to her. She tried to crawl away from him, getting her back pressed against a wall all too easily. She saw a pale of yellowish-dark green water, and brought it up in her defense against this stranger, making a feeble wall, before sobbing to herself. She didn't notice the wall had been dispersed by the intruder, as her hands covered her face while she sobbed. "There, there, empiress-" The stranger cooed, pickign her up in his arms. "You're safe now- you're safe." She still cried, even after he set her on her bare feet on the cold stone floor, stroking her blonde hair affectionetly, on his knee in front of her. "Are you afraid, little Empiress?" She nodded, still crying, trying to wipe away tears, but more came. "I'm a Sabari- but it looks like you're not very strong, Empiress. So- why don't you stay with me, dear?" She nodded, and he offered her his hand. She hesitantly put her own in it, letting his fingers wrap around her own, and letting him pick her up in his arms once more, and carry her away.

O O O

She stepped into the large bathing pool, the stranger at her heels, looking around for others. She stood there, here crying having ceased to the assistance of the Sabari- the enemy. She bathed, and he looked away as she did so and when she stripped, giving her privacy. When she was done, he wrapped his white cape around her like a blanket of security. He picked her up, carrying her up from the bathing chambers to the sleeping chambers. He set her on the bed, going into his closet, pulling out a dress, and some underware. She slipped into the underware and into the dress. He put shoes on her feet, before picking her up once more in his strong arms.

"Wait- isn't this castle- yours?" She asked quietly.

"No- this place- belongs to Kakuzu's Empiress- he's retrieving her. My fortress is farther." They said. "If you wish- I will summon you up a ride. I don't think you can go the distance-" She nodded, and he set her down on the window pane, before summoning up a large white lizard below. He held his hand to her, "Shall we depart, Empiress?" He asked, as she glanced down at the lizard, two stories below. She shivered in her shoes, hugging herself, before looking at him. "Do you- not trust me enough to rely on me?" She blinked and put her hand in his, making him smile ever faintly, before her pulled her to him gently, letting her walk closer on her own. He wrapped an arm around her waist securely, before jumping down, landing on his feet on the saddle. He sat down, putting her in his lap, before whipping the reins od the lizard, and it galloped off.

They came to a stop at a large lake, a white castle in the middle. The lizard gallopped across the lake's surface, to the castle, before climbing up the wall. She shivered, afraid of falling off, as they climbed higher up the vertical surface. They hugged her closer to them, letting her burrow her face into their armoured shoulder, until they were on a horizontal surface once more.

"You may get down now, Empiress." They said, already on the ground, their arms up, ready to catch her. She turned towards them and slipped out of the saddle, and was helped down the rest of the way. She set her feet down on the cobblestoned floor, looking around. The wind played with hier hair, and tugged ever so gently, on the hem of her dress. "The wind favors you." They said simply, attracting her gaze, as her eyes drank in his appearance. Thick, white armor, adorned his body, and made her wonder what was underneath. A Knight-in-shining armor, in a time when there was no sun, but only a blood red orb that hung menicingly, in the sky. He extended a white armored glove to her, "Shall I show you to your room?" He asked politely. Such a demon had such manners? How was it possible? She smiled and accepted, taking his gloved hand, and letting him led her down a stair case, leaving the white lizard behind, until there was a white door. He turned the door knob, opening the door, stepping aside, allowing entry. "I've prepared this room for you. Do you like it?"

She walked around, looking at the canopy bed, silver curtains hiding heavenly sheets of comfort. Her room was colorful and not white as she had thought. "It's- gorgeous." She muttered, and they bowed.

"I will leave you to explor. You may go anywhere you please." They said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" They halted, and looked back at her. "I didn't- get your name."

"My name is Kimimaro." They said, "I don't believe, I recieved your name either, Empiress." They chuckled.

"...Nina. Uzumaki Nina." She smiled, "Do you have a last name, Kimimaro?"

"No, Empiress, I do not." Kimimaro said, bowing once more. "If you require anything, please, do not hesitate to call a servant. The baths are open, and there are clean clothes on the counter for you. If you do not wish to wear them, then you may pick something from your own closet that I've prepared for you." Kimimaro said, walking away. "If you need me, I will be in my room." He stated, leaving, shutting the door behind him. She looked around, before going to the bathroom, opeing a black door that said, 'Bath/ Shower' on it, finding herself in a hot spring. She looked to he left, finding a towel. She stripped out of her clothes, wrapping the towel around her, and seeing the pile of clothes. She unfolded it all, looking at them, to see if she liked it. It was a simple dress. The door opened to reveal a girl in a maid outfit. She glanced at Nina, her fox ears perked, and her two fox tails flicked.

"Oh- (bow) - Good Afternoon, Empiress." The girl said. "I'm your personal maid. I was coming to change the pile of what the Master had prepared for you. He- didn't know what to put there, so a picked something simple." Nina nodded, but the maid smiled. "But- I think that the Empiress should dress up. You're very pretty, and you should go see the Master when he's not in his armor."

"...really?" Nina asked, bashful.

"Yes! Now come on, let's get you washed up!"

O O O

He removed his chest piece, then his gloves, setting them on the table. She pushed open the door shyly, just as he removed his helmet, her eyes widened, from the crack in which she peeked through.

"Empiress?" Kimimaro called, before the door was opened to its full width, a shirtless male with sea-foam eyes, stood in the door way, head tilted to the right, as he looked down at Nina, who was on her knees on the other side of the doorway. "What are you...doing on the floor?" He asked, before she blushed.

"The Maid- said I should show you my outfit and get your opinion on it." She stammered, standing up, wearing a black and blue kimono, here long, blond hair, tied up. A single coat of lip balm on her lips, and a smidge of make-up on. Kimimaro chuckled, stepping aside, allowing her entry to his red room. She finally noticed he had what seemed like, red, permanent, over-done eye shadow, and two red dots on his fore head. Kimimaro ran his fingers through white hair, and he chuckled, as she stared at him.

"Have you never seen- a member of the opposite race, Empiress?" He asked her, before she blushed, shaking her head. "Diablo- he said that my Empiress wouldn't be pretty at all." Kimimaro said, walking over to her. "But- I've very seen a pretty girl than you, Empiress." He said, leaning down, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Empiress Nina." He smiled, and she blushes, nodding, before he took a dampened towel, and wiped off all her make-up. "You don't look good with make-up, Empiress." She giggled and smiled cutely, earning herself a peck on the cheek.


End file.
